El barco de los sueños
by Constanza Margarita
Summary: Ambos pertenecen a dos mundos completamente diferentes; él, a las familias más ricas del mundo con la cual va de vacaciones, ella, en cambio, va en busca del sueño americano para intentar sacar adelante a su pequeño sobrino y a su madre enferma. El Titanic será testigo del sentimiento más arrollador existente y de la pasión absoluta que pueden sentir dos personas. Época actual.


**En busca de un sueño.**

Desperté apenas sentí el ruido de loza quebrándose. Me incorporé en mi pequeña cama y salí corriendo hacia la cocina. En realidad, no era mucho lo que debía recorrer, mi casa era bastante pequeña. En la cocina, Sami, mi sobrino de 4 años intentaba levantar pedazos de loza de lo que parecía ser un vaso transparente, sus pequeñas manitas tenían unos cortes y pude notar que sus ojitos estaban empañados de lagrimas.

-Sami, mi amor, no hagas eso -Tome sus manitas y las acerqué al agua, las lavé y después me cercioré de que no tuviera restos de loza. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Tenía sed, y como no quería molestarte, intenté tomar un vaso y se me cayó. Lo siento mucho, tía -Comenzó a llorar, y yo limpié sus lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Oh, mi pobre bebé.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, era sólo un vaso -Apenas terminara de revisar sus extremidades, recogí los restos de loza con la pala y el escobillón que se encontraban en la misma cocina -Vamos, tengo unas vendas, te las colocaré en las manos, porque te hiciste unos cortes, ¿Si? Pero no es mucho, así que no más llanto, ¿OK, Sami? -Me coloque al nivel de mi pequeño sobrino, él me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules, sonrió, se limpió unas lagrimas que le quedaban y me tomó de la mano.

Dimos unos pasos hasta la habitación donde se encuentra mi madre y yo con el mayor sigilo posible me puse a revisar unas cajas que se encuentran amontonadas en el único mueble que hay además de la cama. Cuando encuentro las vendas, vuelvo a salir de la habitación con Sami de mi mano.

Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, tengo 18 años, hace algunos años nunca se me pasó por la mente que algún día llegaría a esta situación. Mi padre, junto con mi hermano murieron cuando el techo del supermercado donde estaban haciendo la compra del mes se viniera abajo. Hermione, la esposa de mi hermano, Ronald, que en esos tiempos se encontraba embarazada no los acompañó y apenas se enteró de lo sucedido entró en una depresión. El embarazó fue bastante duro para ella y el día del nacimiento de Sami, ella perdió la vida.

Yo en ese tiempo ya tenía 14 años y tuve que hacerme cargo de un pequeño bebé y de mi madre, quién, ya estaba sintiendo los primeros síntomas de sus enfermedad, que con el pasar del tiempo los médicos nos dijeron que era cáncer.

Hace más o menos 3 años comencé a juntar algo de dinero para irme a trabajar a los Estados Unidos, muchas personas me han dicho que es muy fácil conseguir un trabajo si eres ciudadano. Por fin me estaba tocando la suerte, mi padre era inglés, pero mi madre era estadounidense.

En cuanto a la enfermedad de mi madre, fue muy difícil para ella. Tenía sólo 40 años y tuvieron que extirparle los dos senos, no pudo colocarse unos implantes de silicona porque con la muerte de mi padre, el dinero nos hacía mucha falta. Al igual que Hermione, ella sufrió de depresión, así que sólo yo me volví el sustento de la casa. Además de estar juntando dinero para mi viaje a los Estados Unidos, debía guardar gran parte de lo que sobraba para mi en ahorrar otro monto para cuando yo no estuviese en casa y mi madre no pudiese trabajar.

Hace más o menos dos meses había logrado juntar el dinero de la comida de un año y el de mi pasaje en tercera clase para Titanic.

Miré a Sami, él ni se dio cuenta, ya que se encontraba pendiente de como yo le colocaba las vendas. Apenas terminé el me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un pequeño patio. En eso, sentí el ruido de la cama de mi madre crujir y sabía que ella ya se había despertado, caminé y me coloque en el marco de la puerta. Ella intentaba colocarse sus zapatos, de seguro para luego sentarse en el pequeño comedor que teníamos en la cocina, esperando que yo le sirviera el desayuno. Me acerque a ella y le ayudé a colocarse su calzado.

-¿Cómo dormiste, mamá?

-Mal, esta cama está cada día peor. De seguro si no estuvieras ahorrando para ese tonto viaje ya me habrías comprado una nueva y además nos vestiríamos mejor. Odio la ropa de segundo mano, Ginevra -La miré, ella tenía su seño completamente fruncido.

-Mamá, no es un viaje de placer. Iré a los Estados Unidos por un mejor trabajo, para que tengamos más dinero, para que vivamos mejor.

-Si tuvieras otro trabajo nos la apañaríamos mejor, pero no, la señorita adora estar vagando por la casa.

-Si no estuviera aquí por las tardes, ¿Cómo lo haríamos con Sami? -La miré con tristeza, odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones con mi madre. Ella no era la mejor dama del mundo y siempre había sido así. En realidad, yo y Ronald éramos adoptados. Además de que mis recuerdos d años tienen una imagen de ella viniendo a casa con distintos hombres, con los cuales engañaba a mi padre. Ella debía extrañar su vida de lujo, pero con la perdida de los senos, todos sus amantes se habían olvidado de ella.

-Ah, sí, el niño, a mi me parece que sólo es un estorbo, apenas hubiese nacido lo debimos haber dado en adopción -Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. A veces pienso que si ella no tuviera cáncer no actuaría de esa forma, sería más dulce y también trabajaría conmigo para que saliéramos adelante o en otras circunstancias ya me habría marchado con Sami de la casa, yo era la que mantenía todo y quizás si me esforzaba más lograría apañármelas sola para que servicios sociales no se llevaran a Sami.

Caminó hacia la cocina conmigo detrás, se sentó y yo me dispuse a preparar el desayuno con su mirada de reproche pegada en mi espalda. Al menos era domingo y podría disfrutar de la compañía de Sami todo el día.

Los días pasaron, las semanas y el mes que me faltaba para el día en que me marchara hacia los Estados Unidos llegó. Esa noche no pude pegar un ojo y me entretuve acariciando el cabello de Sami mientras el dormía plácidamente. Se hicieron las seis de la mañana y yo me levanté para revisar si todas mis cosas estaban listas. Eran pocas, y sólo llenaban una mochila JanSport. El barco zarpaba a las 11 de la mañana y tenías la suerte de que fuera donde yo misma viviese, en Southampton.

Cuando ya se hubiesen hecho las 9:30, deje a mi madre y a Sami ya desayunados. Cuando ya fuese la hora de mi partida; yo, Sami y mi madre, Bellatrix Lestrange nos despedimos en la pequeña sala que hay en la casa.

-Tía Ginny, ¿Prometes volver? -Me puse su nivel de mi pequeño.

-Claro que lo haré, cariño, y te prometo que cuando lo haga te compraré muchos juguetes y si te portas bien, un cachorrito -Sus ojos brillaron y pensé que en su mente inocente ya estaba contando las horas para que yo regresara. Le di un beso en la frente, me puse de pie y miré a mi madre.

-Te deseo suerte, niña, regresa, que no deseo quedarme con este niño -Fruncí el seño, mi madre debería ser más dulce con él, solamente tenía 4 años o quizá disimular que su presencia le disgustaba.

-Mamá, cuida de él, tú estás lo suficiente bien para cuidar de la casa. Sólo será un año -Ella asintió, sabía que lo haría. En su corazón después de todo no existía sólo el odio. Tomé mi mochila y me encaminé hacia la parada de autobuses. Yo no sabía que, mi vida en el Titanic cambiaría completamente.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_**¿Tomates, flores, comentarios? **_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¡Aquí de nuevo con mis locuras!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, en realidad, me costó mucho este capítulo, pero lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho cuando vi el Titanic en el FOX.**_

_**Estoy completamente enamorada de Harry y Ginny. Ellos siempre serán mis protagonistas, mis favoritos. Espero que sigan leyendo el fic**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Un abrazo **_


End file.
